Kitty Wilde
Kitty Wilde ist eine neue Schülerin der William McKinley High School. Sie taucht zum ersten mal in The New Rachel auf und ist bei den Cheerios. Sie wird von Becca Tobin dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Vier' Kitty taucht das erste Mal auf in The New Rachel auf, als Sue sie Kurt vorstellt. Sie ist neue Head-Cheerleaderin und sehr arrogant. Sie wird von Sue als "junge Quinn Fabray" beschrieben, außer dass sie "nicht schwanger, manisch depressiv oder mal in und mal außerhalb eines Rollstuhls" ist. Zu Beginn ist sie noch "Freundin" der New Directions, weil diese seit ihrem Sieg bei den Nationals beliebt sind. Sie macht später ein paar sehr unpassende Kommentare und im Lima Bean beschwert sie sich, dass ihr iced Latte zu kalt ist. Sie macht sich oft über Mrs. Rose, die als neue Cafeteria Mitarbeiterin an der Schule ist, lustig und als Marley das mitbekommt, enthüllt sie, dass das ihre Mutter ist. Zum Schluss sagt sie zu den Glee Club Mitgliedern sie wären nicht mehr beliebt und schüttet Marley und Unique einen Slushie ins Gesicht. In Britney 2.0 hat sie eine eher unwichtigere Rolle, man sieht sie am Anfang mit Brittany zu Hold It Against Me tanzen. Während sie bei Gimme More bemerkt, dass Brittany Playback singt schreit sie das laut allen zu. Als Marley und Jake später auf dem Flur stehen, mischt sie sich in die Unterhaltung ein und sagt sie wäre jetzt Jakes Freundin. Marley ist traurig und gibt Jakes Jacke, die er ihr vorher gab, Kitty. Diese sagt sie würde ihr sowieso viel besser stehen. Sie sieht Jake und Kitty mit Tränen in den Augen beim Weggehen nach. Das letzte mal in dieser Episode war sie zu sehen, als sie gemeinsam mit Jake auf dem Footballfeld läuft, während Marley von der Tribüne aus zusieht. In The Break-Up lädt Kitty Marley zu ihrem Left Behind Club im Breadstrix ein. Dort erklärt Kitty ihren Plan, um andere Mädchen zu ärgern, doch Marley ist davon nicht begeistert und will gehen. Jake versucht sie aufzuhalten, doch vergeblich. Am nächsten Tag, läuft Kitty zu Marley und Jake, und macht sich wieder einmal über sie lustig. Darauf macht Jake mit ihr Schluss und Kitty wird sehr sauer. Sie will sich jetzt an Marley rächen. In The Role You Were Born to Play sieht man sie erst mit Jake reden. Dieser beobachtet, wie Marley und Ryder sprechen und wird ziemlich eifersüchtig. Sie beleidigt Marley und ihre Mutter wieder, was dazu führt, dass sie weinend wegrennt. Ryder nennt sie daraufhin eine Bitch, sie antwortet jedoch nur, dass sie Single sei. Danach bewerben sich Kitty und Jake um die Hauptrollen Danny und Sandy im Schulmusical Grease. Später erfährt sie jedoch, dass sie nur die Rolle der Patty Simcox im Musical erhalten hat und wird sehr sauer. Sonst sieht man sie nur noch bei der Performance zu Born to Hand Jive mit den New Directions, Mercedes, Mike und Ryder. Beziehungen 'Jake Puckerman' Die Beziehung wird zum ersten mal in Britney 2.0 gesehen, als Jake und Kitty zu Marley sagen dass sie zusammen sind. Sie trennen sich jedoch in The Break-Up, weil Kitty einen Plan hatte,der Marley nicht gefällt. Daraufhin geht Marley und Kitty macht sich wieder über sie lustig, woraufhin Jake sie verlässt. Songs 'Solos' *'Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Kitty)' (Glease) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Vier *'Everybody Talks' (Jake) (The Role You Were Born to Play) *'Holding Out For a Hero' (Marley) (Dynamic Duets) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Vier *'Some Nights' (Dynamic Duets) *'Wannabe' (Guilty Pleasures) *'Mamma Mia' (Guilty Pleasures ) Trivia *Ihr Nachname wurde erst in The Role You Were Born to Play enthüllt. *Sie verehrt Quinn Fabray. *Sie ist eine Sophomore (zehntklässerin) bestätigt in I Do von Ryder. *Sie ist Christin, sagt sie selbst in Guilty Pleasures *Ihr "heimliches Vergnügen ist Spice Girls. *Sie hatte was mit beiden Puckerman´s ich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Cheerios Kategorie:New Directions